WHAT HAPPENED! WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME!
by MelanieJae93
Summary: my first fanfiction on this site, sorry if its bad. Funny and pointless games. slight ooc. bad summery, but good story.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A Series of Events Ending in Truth or Dare, Vamp. Style.)**_

_**As we all know, Bella is a mature, responsible teenager. As such, she has never really liked to drink. But under the encouragement of the Wolves, and surprisingly Charlie, Bella is left with a large memory blackout. Will anyone in her new family want to tell her exactly what happened? What DID happen???**_

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

I don't own Twilight

But neither do you~!!

**Jacob's pov**

Bella was completely wasted. There were no other words for it. She wasn't tipsy or drunk - she was **wasted.** I still couldn't believe Charlie had egged on his underage daughter while she chugged down yet another beer – or that he had given her the first one! I pulled a new bottle from her grasp when she tried to open it.

"Bella, that's enough! Edward's going to kill me as it is, I don't really think we need him using my pelt as a rug, too!" I complained. Bella grinned at me. Her phone rang in her pocket and she squealed before pulling it out and jabbing the speaker button. I read the collar id over her shoulder.

_  
Speak of the Devil._

"Hullo?" she slurred. _Damn it, why me?_

"Bella?" Edward's voice came from the speaker, sounding angry already at the sound of Bella's speech.

"Hey! Tha's my name!!" She giggled. I could have died right there as Edward growled quietly. Well, at least Charlie is here.

"Bella, give it here. You're not making things better." I grumbled at her, taking it easily from her grasp.

"Okie, Jakie!" She stumbled away toward Charlie. I watched her for a second to make sure she didn't pick up another bottle.

"Mind explaining, Jacob?" Edward asked, his voice was deadly.

_  
Shit, i'm dead!!!!_

_**Haha, what's gonna happen??? **_

_**My first fanfiction - please review!!!!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's pov**

"W-well, we were having a p-party at my house and Charlie showed up." Jacob explained as I glared daggers into the living room wall. "A-and he brought some booze and- BELLA PUT THAT DOWN!!!"

I winced at his sudden shout and heard Bella's voice across the line as Charlie and Billy laughed. "Sure, sure."

"You tell her, Jacob!" Billy chortled.

"Sorry, we **really **weren't planning anything like this. I would have already brought Bella home over an hour ago…but…leaving these drunks alone isn't a very good idea. I left to go to the bathroom and when I came back…ugh…I can't even say it. I swear I was just waiting for a few more of them to pass out –Charlie! Damn it, stop giving that to her! Where is your parental guidance crap today?!?!" Jacob groaned.

_Wow, he really was trying to keep them in line. I can't believe I'm going to say this…ugh…_

"You sound like you have your hands full." I amended, listening to him clamor back and forth trying to watch everyone at once.

"Yeah, I do. Sucks being the only sober one." He said as a loud crash echoed on his end. "Damn it, Embry! That tree nearly hit the house!!!

"Know what Edward, I'm going to have you talk to Bella again. I have to go – THAT'S IT! YOU'RE _**ALL**_ CUT OFF!!!" He yelled, getting quieter as he walked away. "Wait…NO!! Put that DOWN!!!"

There was another loud crash and a police siren sounded until it died. "CHARLIE IS GOING TO _**KILL**_ YOU, PAUL!!!"

"Hullo?" Bella asked as if the screaming and crashes never happened. I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore – sure he messed up Bella, but the mental image given off was just too funny.

"Are you having fun?" I chuckled.

"Edward!" she squealed and I heard a light thud. "Ow. Ground hit meh."

A round of laughter erupted from her side. "What happened to Charlie's cruiser?"

"Tree's on it. Charlie's laughin' – is a big tree." Bella giggled.

"Bella! Drink thish 's good shtuff." Charlie bellowed.

"Kay. Bye Edward!" She dropped the phone onto a table.

"Bella, no-" I started.

"Bella! What did I **just** tell you?!" Jacob yelled, running past the phone. Someone thumped into a chair and picked up the phone. "Still there?"

"Yes." I said, barely muffling my laughter.

"Oh yeah, haha – so funny." He muttered sarcastically. "Sorry, couldn't stop her – downed it or something."

A sharp crack shattered a little to close to the phone and Jacob groaned. "Shit, that hurt!"

"Are you alright?" I asked, honestly worried for the mutt. Bella gasped on the other end and I heard footsteps running over.

"Jakie? You 'kay??" she asked.

"Fine, just - damn it, Bella!? Put your -," another crack cut him off and the phone landed on the ground with a thud.

"Edward, why don't _**you **_come get Bella. Screw the treaty." Jacob said without picking it up, his voice sounding way off.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, just peachy." A third crack. "Would you stop throwing –," his screams were cut off by a thunderous boom.

"_**WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET FIREWORKS?!?!?"**_

"I'm on my way."

"Thank you." He muttered before the line cut off.


End file.
